The capability to store data in memory devices continually improves with advances in technology. For example, flash memory enables non-volatile storage of data with a storage density that can be enhanced by storing multiple data bits per memory cell. However, data written to a memory may be unintentionally altered due to physical conditions that affect the memory, such as thermal noise, cosmic rays, or damage to physical components of the memory. Error correction coding (ECC) schemes are often used to correct errors that may occur in data. Such ECC schemes typically include encoding the data using redundant information, providing recovery from errors but also increasing manufacturing cost and reducing data storage density of the memory device. Improvements to an error correction capability of memory devices may enable enhanced operation or reduced cost of such devices.